The One NZT Missed
by Authourinthemaking
Summary: This is a short story of an alternate ending. It's how I wish the series ended. Hope you like it! If you don't, I'm sorry. You can nicely tell me why you don't like it, and what I should change. Thanks!


**Authour's Note: I don't own _Limitless_ , or anything like that. This is just a short story; how I wish the series ended. I wrote this rather quickly, and in the middle of the night, so I can't guarantee it's grammatical state, but I did try to make it coherent. Please review, but constructive criticism only. Thank you!  
**

* * *

 **The One NZT Missed: A Limitless Fanfiction**

As I stood there in my kitchen, the relief and joy flooding over me, I realized something. It was even more prominent when she hugged me. I hugged her back, of course, but I realized at that moment that she was not the one I had missed—not the one I had desired in all of this. Okay, well, I missed her, and I wanted to find her (obviously, because I wouldn't have tried to turn the world upside down looking for her). But I saw now that it wasn't really her I was seeking. I was chasing after someone else's approval—someone's that I had been after the whole time and never realized it until now.

She kissed me, and I let her, but I didn't kiss back. I don't think she noticed. She was too excited over the fact that she had finally done it—finally made the enzyme that allows you to take NZT with no consequences. And I was excited for her.

Also, this time, she said it was permanent, meaning no booster shots. I hugged her as she injected me. I then asked her if I could have another dose of it for a friend. I explained to her that this friend deserved it far more than I did. She smiled and agreed. She gave me one shot's worth, and then said she had to go.

I knew this was coming. I knew she couldn't stay. I knew she had to keep this new shot a secret from the government, or we would have the world taking NZT, and we almost saw how that went! I hugged her, and I let her kiss me. Then, I sighed when she left. I would miss her, but I knew that my place was here. And, I knew that there was someone I cared about more.

Three days after Piper disappeared with her enzyme, I was standing on a rooftop, looking out over New York City. I heard footsteps and turned to see Rebecca. I sighed and said hi. She returned my smile and continued toward me. "New jacket?" she questioned, looking at my black leather jacket. I smiled and tilted my head. "It is, yeah," I said, as I turned my back to the view. "I don't know, I just figured that if I'm starting back at the CJC, then I should probably stop dressing like I hate the place. Because I don't."

Rebecca had a very serious look on her face, so I said, "You guys are okay," and grinned. She smiled, too. "Hmm," she replied. We laughed together for a moment.

Then, I looked away and asked, "So, am I getting my old job back?" She hesitated for a moment. Then, she replied, "There are a lot of bad guys out there, Brian, who know how to make NZT." I nodded and she continued. "And we don't know what's going on with Senator Morra."

"I'm the only game in town," I replied, smiling.

"Right," she replied, as if she regretted the fact. She shook her head and then continued. "DC's walking on eggshells." She looked at me with a smile on her face. "They haven't said you're _not_ allowed to consult with us." I grinned. "They've actually offered us more resources," she went on.

"What does that mean?" I questioned, with a hint of curiosity.

"They're detailing a squad to help us do our work."

"A squad?" I smiled. This sounded exciting! I gazed at her doubtfully, but hopefully. "You just said we're getting a secret squad."

"You are going to help me and Boyle with our work," she corrected. She grinned. "Do not let this go to your head."

I turned my body away and scoffed. "Come on. Never. You know me better than that." She held out an NZT pill. I took it with a smile. "Squad goals," I exaggerated, facing the city scape again. Rebecca laughed, and then faced the same way. I popped the pill in and grinned.

Then, I turned back to her. "Oh, Piper gave me this. It's for you in case you ever decide to take NZT again," I said, holding out the enzyme shot.

"What?" she asked. "She did it then? She made the enzyme?" Beaming, I nodded my head.

"She gave it to me right before she left," I explained.

"What? Why?"

"She didn't want the government to get their hands on it."

"But if you only have one, then won't you need a booster?"

I shook my head. "Piper's version is permanent. One shot is all it takes. That's why she had to leave. She had to go somewhere that no one could find her or her enzyme."

"So, she gave you this one for me?"

"Well, she gave it to me to give to anyone I wanted. And I want to give it to you, if you want it."

Rebecca was silent for a long time. Then, she said, "Why don't you hold onto it for a while. It was an amazing experience, but I'm not sure if I want to take NZT again." I nodded in understanding, and put the shot back in my inside jacket pocket. I smiled at her, and she smiled in return.

We stood in pleasant silence for a long time. I then turned to her and said, "Rebecca, there's something I need to tell you." She drew nearer and looked at me expectantly. "There are a thousand different ways I can think of to say this to you," I continued, "but the truth of the matter is, I thought Piper was more than a friend, but I'm not as sad as I feel like I should be at her leaving. And when she hugged me last night, I realized that it wasn't her I wanted to find all that time."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca questioned.

"I don't know. It just kind of hit me all of a sudden. I can't believe I never saw it before, even when I was on NZT."

"What are you talking about, Brian?"

By now we were almost touching. I realized that I had moved a little closer to her, and she had moved a little closer to me. I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat. "The truth is, that you saw something in me that no one else saw, and you gave me a chance. You are always there for me, and you always have my back. The truth is, Rebecca, I…"

Suddenly, her arms were around my neck, and her lips were pressed against mine. Smiling, I kissed her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

We pulled away after a moment. "I realized that it's you I love, Rebecca. And, I promise, that from now on, I will have you back, just like you've always had mine." She smiled.

"If we're going to make this a thing, we're going to have to fill out forms, you know," she sighed.

"You didn't do that with Casey," I reminded.

"Yeah, and it got me into a lot of trouble. I don't want to do that again. Plus, Naz will probably figure it out. She figured out that Casey and I were dating." I nodded.

"Okay," I said. Then, I pulled her into a tight hug. I smiled and breathed a sigh of contentment. I was finally going to work with my best friends on an equal level, and the girl of my dreams was in my arms.


End file.
